Dao Slave 21
Dao Slave 21 was from Morning Dao Sect. He was one of guards serving Dao Yuan. His mission was to ensure their Young Master's safety and kill those who their Young Master wanted dead.Ch. 734 History Book 3 Dao Slave 21 was accompanying Dao Yuan on his travelling in the galaxies.Ch. 733 He was one of five guards, the Young Master took to the Land of Berserkers. No one was a match for him, until they got to Ninth Summit. They went there because of Heavenly Phantom Art. Dao Yuan ordered his guards to break a protective Rune.Ch. 735 When the Young Master saw the World Traversing Abyss Dragon charging out of the Rune, he was excited and wanted his guards to kill, so that he could hang it on his door. Then Yu Xuan appeared and Dao Yuan was mesmerized by her beauty. He instantly commanded Dao Slave 51 to capture her alive and Dao Slave 19 to assist. However, Su Ming charged out of the Rune towards him.Ch. 736 Dao Slave 19 fought against him. After Su Ming made his spear explode, Dao Slave 19 was heavily injured and his Subsidiary Constellation Robe had been torn, which caused his power to be supressed.Ch. 737 Dao Slave 21 was confined by Yu Xuan's Abyss Death Aura. When he saw Su Ming transformed into Candle Dragon trying to devour Dao Yuan and Dao Slave 19, he managed to break free and rushed with help. He felt a sorrow, when Dao Slave 19 was devoured.Ch. 738 Dao Yuan was raging about killing Su Ming. Dao Slave 21 was about to do that, but Yu Xuan attacked him. Su Ming used his Destiny power to turn into grey haired boy. They both weren't a match for Dao Yuan's guard. Su Ming summoned statue of the God of Berserkers, but it was quickly shattered.Ch. 739 When Su Ming was gravely injured, Dao Yuan stepped in and wanted to kill him himself. Then the bald crane created a presence of Solar Kalpa, which caused Dao Slave 21 to grab his Young Master and retreat in haste. But after he used a Kalpa Seeking Core, he determined that there was no one with the power of Kalpa Plane Realm. Angered Dao Yuan moved to Su Ming again, but then people from Ninth Summit charged out. They wanted to repay Su Ming for saving them from Si Ma Xin. They were self-destructing to keep Dao Yuan and his guard away from Su Ming. Dao Slave 21 killed all of them.Ch. 740 With a kiss Yu Xuan transferred her Abyss Death Aura to Su Ming, after which she lost her consciousness. Xiao Huang noticed its Young Lady at the death's doorstep and rushed to her. The Abyss Dragon wanted to escape to another world. When Dao Slave 21 was gonna attack Su Ming, Bai Su appeared between them. She decided to sacrifice herself to help Su Ming too. A starlight from Dao Slave 21's hand destroyed Su Ming's body except his right hand and an index finger from left hand. Dao Yuan ordered him to capture Yu Xuan. When he moved towards her, Su Ming's shadow overlapping with another shadow appeared, which suprised Dao Slave 21.Ch. 741 Shadow of old man, who was sealed inside Su Ming, created Bloody Sun around Dao Slave 21. Then he grabbed his throat and turned him into a bloodless, dry corpse.Ch. 742 Powers Dao Slave 21 was a Lord of a World Plane. He wore Subsidiary Constellation Robe. It had great defensive abilities. Due to it, his power only suffered a slight suppression in the Land of Berserkers. Reference List Category:Morning Dao Sect Category:Male Characters Category:Characters